nexttopmodelfandomcom-20200223-history
Next Top Model. Cycle 4
Next Top Model:Wrestling Edition Cycle 4 This the fourth installment of Next Top Model. It is the wrestling edition featuring female wrestlers from WWE and TNA competing to become the next top supermodel. The show is hosted by Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley with judges Dixie Carter, Jim Cornette, and Alundra Blaze. This cycle theme was "Meet the Future".The prizes were a campaign with a Dolce & Gabana, a $100,000 contract with Covergirl cosmetics, and the cover and spread in Vogue Italia. Melina Perez won the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1' The top 13 girls arrive at their top model house in New York. The cast includes shy 18 year old Tiffany, party animal 21 year old Taylor, and 19 year old Asian beauty Gail. The jays visit the house and tells them that the girls are receiving their makeovers now in the house. Most of the girls love their makeovers but Sarita is upset because she doesn't feel pretty as a brunette. Mr.Jay comments that she looked like a prom queen and not a model. At the photo shoot the girls arrive at an abandon warehouse where they are to portray women from the 1800s. Melina has trouble using the props to her advantage and falls flat. Leah keeps making excuses on why she isn't producing good photos. Jay gets annoyed with Leah as she blames him for being confusing. At panel Maryse, Michelle, and Christy are praised for their photos while Melina and Leah fall in the bottom 2. Leah is the first girl sent home. *'First call-out:'Maryse Ouellet *'Bottom 2:'Melina Perez & Leah West *'Elimnated:'Leah West 'Episode 2' The remaining 12 girls return home and Melina is frustrated that she was in the bottom 2. Maryse is excited that she got first call out and wants to stay at the top. Dixie stops by to teach the girls about nutrition and why it's important for a model to stay healthy. The girls ask her questions on what to eat and tips she can give them on modeling. She also taught them how to let their personalities shine. Later at the photo shoot,the girls styled themselves and had to show their personalities. Tiffany struggled as she felt her personality wasn't as interesting as the others. Sofia was criticized by Jay for her bad styling. At panel Tiffany was surprised to get praised for her high fashion shot. Alundra commented that she could see the photo in Vogue. Michelle was criticized for holding back in the photo. Michelle and Sofia were in the bottom 2 and Kamille was sent home for her disastrous photo. *'First call-out:'Tiffany Terrell * Bottom 2:'Sofia Cortez & Michelle McCool *'Eliminated:'Sofia Cortez 'Episode 3 The final 11 return home where cliques have began to form. The party girls (Maryse, Lacey, Summer, Christy) and the sporty girls( Michelle, Melina, Sarita, Tamina) with the young girls Tiffany and Gail in the middle. Tensions between Melina and Lacey are high as Lacey begins to annoy her with her childish antics. At the photo shoot the girls portrayed emoitions of their choice. Caylee struggles to stay focus as there are so many distractions around her. At panel Gail is praised for her photo and how confident she looks and receives first call out.Christy disappoints the judges with her film.Christy lands in the bottom 2 for her disappointing film and so does Caylee for losing focus. In the end the judges gives Christy another chance sending Caylee home. *'First call out:'Gail Kim *'Bottom 2:'Christy Hemme & Caylee Turner *'Eliminated:'Caylee Turner 'Episode 4' The remaining 10 girls return home and Christy is frustrated at being in the bottom two when she had been at the top. Once again the different sides of the house clash as Summer and Lacey plays pranks on Gail and Tiffany much to the annoyance of Tamina. She confronts them and they fight. Soon the other sides join the fight. At the photo shoot the girls are posing as the sweet and spicy side of themselves. Summer struggles to be different from her other photos. Maryse also has troubles as Jay has difficult time directing her. At panel both Maryse and Summer are resting on pretty and are just in the middle of the pack. This lands them in the bottom 2. Ultimately Maryse is saved because the judges see more potential in her than Summer. *'First call-out:'Melina Perez *'Bottom 2:'Maryse Ouellet & Summer Rae *'Eliminated:'Summer Rae 'Episode 5' Maryse is upset that the judges feel like she's resting on pretty and determines to do better.The final 9 meet J. Alexander for a runway lesson. At the challenge Melina and Tiffany excells but everyone else fails espcially Gail. In the end Melina wins the challenge and shares her shopping spree with Michelle. Later the girls are told that they'll be shooting commercials. tamina has trouble letting her personality shine when she kept focusing on not messing up. Gail kept overthinking ever since the runway challenge. At panel Tiffany was praised for girl next door commercial while Gail was criticized for her stiff commercial. The judges were disappointed in Tamina for her commercial saying she sounded like robot. Gail and Tamina landed in the bottom 2 for their dull commercials but it was Tamina who was sent home. *'First call-out:'Tiffany Terrell *'Bottom 2:'Gail Kim & Tamina Snuka *'Eliminated:'Tamina Snuka 'Episode 6' The final 8 returns home and Tiffany & Gail have a heart to heart about Gail's bottom 2 appearance. They each promise each other to at least make the top six. The girls are taught about interviews by Mario Lopez. All the girls succeed in the interviews but Maryse is declared the best with her charming personality. At the photo shoot the girls are to fight in pairs. Tiffany, Sarita, and Michelle struggle to look believable. Christy excels showing that she's a contender.At panel the judges point out that Sarita's shots were getting weaker. Tiffany is criticized for her inconsistency. Tiffany and Sarita end up in the bottom 2 but it's Sarita's weak shots that send her packing. *'First call-out:'Christy Hemme *'Bottom 2:'Tiffany Terrell & Sarita Stock *'Eliminated:'Sarita Stock 'Episode 7' The final 7 girls are taken to a theater where they get acting lessons from Tia and Tamera Mowry. Tiffany impresses the sisters with her ability to become a different person with being fake. Lacey laughs during the lesson much to the embarassment of the other girls. Tiffany wins the challenge and shares her prize with Melina and Gail. The prize was three pairs of shoes. Melina and Tiffany grow closer over Tiffany's bottom 2 apperance. At the photoshoot the girls were portraying 21st century fashionistas. Once again Lacey embarasses herself when she starts laughing during the shoot and starts to direct the shoot. At panel Stephanie annouces that they will be going to Barcelona much to the excitement of the other girls. But soon she reveals that only six are going. Michelle recieves the highest praise on her fabulous photo. Tiffany and Lacey aren't so lucky and land in the bottom two. Ultimately, Tiffany is spared and Lacey's inconsistency makes her lose her ticket to Spain. *'International Destination: '''Barcelona, Spain *'First call-out:Michelle McCool *'Bottom 2:'Tiffany Terrell & Lacey Von Erich *'Eliminated:'Lacey Von Erich '''Episode 8 It's down to the final 6. The girls comment that Tiffany isn't as confident in herself as she should and it may hurt her in the competition. Tiffany is stressed that she was in the bottom 2 for the second week in a row but has no time to think about as the girls are going to Spain! The girls arrive at their new house where Melina becomes best friends with Gail and Tiffany while Michelle becomes friends with Christy and Maryse. At the photo shoot the girls are portraying houswives. Christy has trouble being versatile and only keeps one look. Melina tries to copy Lucille Ball but fails. Later they pose as celebrities going through the paprazzi. At panel Stephanie tells they girls to explain why they want to win. Michelle struggles to get her point across. During deliberation Jim comments that they have given Christy many chances to improve. Michelle and Christy land in the bottom 2. Michelle is saved because her portfolio is much stronger and Christy runs out chances and is the first girl sent back to America. *'First call-out: '''Tiffany Terrell *'Bottom 2:Michelle McCool & Christy Hemme *'Eliminated:'Christy Hemme '''Episode 9 It's down to the final 5. The girls are proud of themselves for making it far. They meet up with Janice Dickinson who reveals that she is the photographer this week. They're sent out on their go-sees. Michelle gets lost and fails to make it back on time. The go-sees are not impressed with Maryse. Melina wins the challenge and shares her rack of clothes with everyone. They meet up with Franca Sozzani to talk about Vogue. Later the girls meet up with Janice and Jay for their photo shoot. They'll be on the streets of Barcelona in avan grade clothing. At the second photoshoot the girls are in pool selling OP bikinis. Tiffany and Melina impress Janice with their poses. Jay likes Michelle's versatility and Maryse's sexiness. At panel everyone is praised for their photos espicially Gail. After a long deliberation best friends Melina and Tiffany land in the bottom. Everyone in panel gets emotional when Tiffany is sent home three previous first call outs as she found her confidence a little too late. *'First call-out:'Gail Kim *'Bottom 2:'Melina Perez & Tiffany Terrell *'Eliminated:'Tiffany Terrell 'Episode 10' The final 4 girls are proud of themselves for making it far and are shocked that Tiffany was eliminated. Gail comforts Melina because she was in the bottom but is also proud of getting first call out last week. Maryse feels that she's getting weaker and feels that she's the next to go. At the photo shoot the girls are posing with a bull that would be digitally put in. All of the girls struggle to make sure it doesn't look awkward. Later in the night the girls head to a villa tto shoot there. At panel the judges are extremely impressed with the girls. They are also proud of how much Maryse has grown and Gail's new found confidence.They are surprised by Melina's flawless film and Michelle's versatility. The judges are impressed with the final 4 giving no bad comments. Gail recieves the highest praise. In the end Maryse and Gail land in the bottom 2. Eventhough she receives a lot of praise Gail is tearfullt sent home. *'First call-out:'Melina Perez *'Bottom 2:'Maryse Ouellet & Gail Kim *'Eliminated:'Gail Kim 'Episode 11' It's down to the final 3. Michelle the sporty 20 year old athlete from Miami, Maryse the sexy French 23 year old from Detroit, and Melina the spicy Latin 22 year old from Los Angeles. Melina, Maryse, and Micheele meet Stephanie for their Covergirl shoot. Melina struggles to look soft. Maryse tries not to look too sexy. Stephanie stops by to talk to the girls.Michelle says she's happy that she made it this far and that she's become a better model. Melina says that she's glad that she got a reality check the first week and that it really helped her. Maryse says that she's glad that she was able to represent short models. Later the girls meet up with Jay and Jim on a soccer field for what they thought was a relaxing day but was actually a photo shoot. Maryse struggles to use the props well. Melina is conscious of her body once again and lose focus. At panel everyone is complimented for their photo. Eventhough Michelle is criticized on her outfit choice, she recieves first call out and Melina and Maryse are left in the bottom. It's revealed that America will choose the second finalist. *'First call-out:'Michelle McCool *'Bottom 2:'Maryse Ouellet & Melina Perez *'Eliminated:'No one 'Episode 12' It's finale time and only 3 girls remain. Maryse, Michelle, and Melina. The show opens with all three's journeys and each saying why they want to win. The girls Vogue cover shoots are shown. Next their Dolce & Gabbana campaigns are shown. Soon it is revealed that Maryse is eliminated. The judges are introduced and they talk about each of the girls. They also talk about how crazy the season was and both of Melina's and Michelle's strengths and weaknesses. All the girls from the cast is introduced and Michelleand Melina walk their final runway. The judges cast their votes on who they want to win. Stephanie-Michelle,Jim-Michelle, Dixie-Melina,and Alundra-Melina. At the end Melina was named America's next top model. *'First call-out:'Michelle McCool *'Bottom 2:'Maryse Ouellet & Melina Perez *'Eliminated:'Maryse Ouellet *'Final 2:'Melina Perez & Michelle McCool *'America's next top model:'Melina Perez Contestants Call-Out Order Makeovers *'Lacey:'Extensions *'Maryse:' Extensions *'Sarita:' Dyed brown *'Gail:' Dyed black *'Christy:' Extensions *'Jamie:' Extensions *'Michelle:'Dyed blonde *'Tiffany:' Extensions *'Caylee:' Extensions *'Melina:' Extensions *'Summer:' Extensions *'Sofia:' Highlights *'Leah:' Extentensions Photoshoot Guide *'EP 1:'1800s women *'EP 2:'Crazy poses *'EP 3:'Emotions *'EP 4:'Sweet&Spicy *'EP 5:'Commercial *'EP 6:'Fighting in pairs *'EP 7:'21st century fashionistas *'EP 8:'Housewives, Paparazzi *'EP 9:'Spanish avan grade, Bikini *'EP10:' Posing with a bull,Villa shoot *'EP 11:'Cover girl, Soccer shoot *'EP 12:'Vogue covers, Dolce & Gabana campaign